When Love Takes a Turn
by TarnishedStar18
Summary: The last summer changed everything as Harry confessed his deepest feelings for Hermione. It's not untill then, that she finds she feels the same for him. Everything is blissful and perfect, well, that is untill an enticing stranger shows up, and makes her
1. Summer days

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other part of J. K. Rowling's magical world.  
  
:: Author's note: Hey guys, this is my first fic. ever! Wow, I am so new at this so if it sucks, don't hesitate to say so in the review! ::  
  
"Hermione? Hello, earth to Hermione Granger" Hermione found herself being snapped back into reality. It was 1:00 P.M. and she, along with the rest of the students, were on they're way back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for another year, another controversy, and another adventure. The Hogwarts Express was gently whipping by picture-perfect scenes of lush, rolling hills, and magnificent mountains. The scenery was positively breathtaking.  
  
Unfortunately for her, Hermione wasn't paying attention to any of it. She was lost, in her daydreams and was reminiscing on the events of the past summer. More specifically, she was remembering that faithful day when Harry confessed his deepest feelings for her.  
  
It was an absolutely horrid summer day, the rain pounded on the windows and the sky was black as night. She was spending the last month of summer at the Burrow, with Harry and the whole Weasley family. Arthur Weasley suddenly had a brilliant muggle-based idea. He had just read a new book entitled, "Becoming One with your Inner Muggle" and had read about how they would collect twigs and brush, and light it to make a cozy fire in the fireplace. Arthur figured that would be the best way to brighten everyones spirits, despite Hermione's desperate attempts to tell him wet wood wouldn't burn well. Unfortunately, Arthur took this for volunteering to collect the wood and asked for any other willing voulenteers. Harry imediately shot up his hand, and thus, ended up going with Hermione into the rain.  
  
Although the rain kept coming steadily down, it was quite warm outside. "Over here Herm, I'm sure we'll find some twigs in there" Harry said pointing to a small wood. Hermione obliged, and followed Harry into the small forest. After they had fully entered the woods, Hermione decided to break the silence. "So." She said, "How's life treating you?" "Eh" replied Harry; his answer was far insignificant to what Hermione was looking for. For the last few weeks, it seemed as though Harry couldn't talk to her, it was as though he was hiding something from her and the rest of the world. "Oh." Hermione muttered, slightly disappointed. Sure enough, there was quiet once more. "Well, I'm sure glad Dumbledore is coming back this year." She prayed for a decent response out of Harry. "Yah." replied Harry, not an once of emotion in his voice. They continued picking up twigs and other brush around the forest floor in pure silence for a good ten minutes. "Harry?" "Harry, what's wrong with you lately?" What are you not telling me?" At these words, Harry's pace quickened. Shocked, Hermione kept up with him as his speed gradually increased. "Harry! Get back here Harry!" Hermione had had it. "WHAT THE HELL IS ON YOUR MIND LATELY HARRY?!"  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks, dropped the wood and turned to face her. "I." he stammered "I can't tell you." Hermione was bemused. "Harry, you've always been able to confide in me, you can tell me anything and I'll listen to you." By now, the two of them were drenched, and any non-oblivious person would have seen the look of wanting in Harry's eyes. Out of no where, Harry gently guided Hermione to a tree. "I, I think I'm in love with you Hermione Granger." She felt him brush his lips on hers, and was momentarily startled, but instantly she felt a feeling of pure passion towards one her closest friends. She was so new to this, yet she felt she knew exactly where to go, and what to do. She did something she wasn't expecting to do, she kissed him back. She felt pure bliss kissing him there, in the pouring rain, keeping each other warm through their sweet embrace. It was then that Hermione declared to herself, she was in love, with none other than Harry Potter. 


	2. The aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to HP.  
  
Author's note: Wooohooooo second chapter!! I still think it sucks but ah well, its just something to do in algebra! Don't forget to r&r!  
  
After what seemed like a glorious eternity, they slowly broke apart from the passionate kiss they had just shared. Harry gazed longingly into her hazel eyes, his own were an absolute brilliant green. For a moment, there was an uncomfortable silence, but it was broken when Harry smiled and simply said "The others may be worried, we better get back." "Yah" she said, and so they made there way back to the Burrow, hands interlocked.  
  
They were greeted by Mrs. Weasley in the doorway where she was steadily pacing a hole in the floor. "Good gracious where were you two!? What took you so long getting the wood? You took so long we ended up using magic, though I don't feel bad because it doesn't look like you two brought any back." Mrs. Weasley scorned while examining them, one eyebrow raised. "Oh my god Harry, we forgot to bring back the wood!" Hermione exclaimed. "DAMNIT!" Harry said while hitting his head with his hand. "We must have dropped it when.uh. we saw that fox." Harry muttered. After a few moments of dead air, Harry figured it was time to make a smooth get-away. "Oh my, look at the time. I'd better be going to get dried off. I'll just head upstairs now" "Same here" replied Hermione. Ron looked very confused and so he decided to tag along to ask about what happened. "Yah mum, I'm going to head up too." Ginny nodded in agreement and followed Ron upstairs. "Later mum" chanted Fred and George in unison, and they too ran up after the rest of the adolescents, leaving the parents in a bewildered silence.  
  
"What in the hell what that about?!" Ron exclaimed while he and the other Weasley children formed a circle around a very guilty looking Harry and Hermione. "What I want to know," said George "is what they were doing that made them forget what they went into the woods to get in the first place." "That is," chimed in Fred, "unless they did collect the wood but then used it to make a "fire" of their own." The twins snickered. "You're such a prat Fred." Ron replied while punching his brother in the arm. "They wouldn't, they couldn't.could they?" Both Harry and Hermione turned away at this remark from their best friend. "Woah wait, you guys didn't, ya know, snogg did ya?" "Cause I mean, I would be TOTALLY ok with that" he added in a hurry. It was quiet for a long while, until Hermione decided to respond to his remark. It took all she had not to burst out laughing. She put a sly look on her face and in a husky voice she said. "Well Ron, I don't kiss and tell." She gave the boys a wink, leaned over and kissed Harry, then left the room, leaving everyone speechless. Unknowingly, Hermione had unleashed a different side of herself entirely. She thought she was just feeling comfortable and confident, and well put together, but that was only part of it. She felt a strange, wonderful surge inside herself all of a sudden. It was that of utmost passion that made her feel completely invincible to the world, and nothing could stand in her way. Look out Hogwarts, Hermione Granger is going to enjoy this "love" thing. 


	3. The Train ride

Disclaimer~ If I owned anything related to Harry Potter, I would have better things to do, now wouldn't I?!  
Woohoo 3rd chapter. In case you haven't figured it out, I have NO idea what I'm doing! Lol ~Me  
  
"Hermione?!" whispered Ginny. *WHAM* "OUCH!" screamed Hermione. "What the hell was that for?!" "Well," laughed Ginny, "I thought I'd lost you for a second, you wouldn't respond to anything else." Hermione laughed "You're such a bitch Gin, you should know never to wake a person from.um.daydreaming?" "Oooooo so we were daydreaming were we?" Ginny teased. "Can I know what about?" Hermione tried to contain her embarrassment, but Ginny knew her better than that. "Oh so it was about him again, wasn't it?" "I swear Hermione, I've never seen you so obsessed over a guy before, and it's so unlike you." "I'm not obsessed!" argued Hermione. "I just think about him every waking moment, every moment in my dreams, and in between.that's all" "And so what's your definition of obsessed?!" replied Ginny, awaiting her answer. Hermione decided to take a different approach to the situation. "Gin, don't start about me thinking about Harry, I see the way your eyes get all dreamy when anyone mentions Justin Filtch- Fletchy. Ginny's mouth dropped open. "OMG Hermione, don't! Please don't tell anyone! OMG if Ron was to find out." Hermione hastily jumped in, in order to calm her friend down. "Ginny, chill out! It'll be our little secret." "Ok." said Ginny, looking utterly relived. "And I wont tell anyone about your obsession with the boy who lived." She smirked, regaining her cool. And with that, the two girls started giggling.  
  
"Harry!?" "Harry, for god's sake look alive man." Ron started to beat his best friends arm. Like Hermione, Harry continuously thought about that faithful summer. He thought of her every second, and so wanted to hold her now and always and never let go. Of course, he could never tell Ron that he had feelings so deep for their best friend, he just wouldn't understand. "Eh?" responded Harry to Ron's continuous abuse to his right arm. "Ah, so we've been transported back to reality have we?" teased Ron. "What's been up with you man? You've been out of it lately." "I am not out of it." snapped Harry, his mix of feelings was about to boil over. "Jeez, chill out." replied Ron. "Ever since you did Hermione in the woods that night, you've been rather testy." Harry stared daggers at his best friend, who at the moment, he wished would die a painful, painful death. "I didn't "do" anyone in the woods Ron." "Do you think that's what Hermione is to me? A piece of ass?! Is it Ron!? Is it?!" Ron was slowly backing away from his psychotic friend. "Ok, ok I didn't know you felt so strongly for her." squeaked Ron. "Well I do Ron, you have no idea how strong I feel about her." "Ok ok, I get it now." "Here, how about I treat you to a chocolate frog?" he asked while the food trolley came to the door of their compartment. "You boys want anything today?" asked the fat witch pushing the cart filled with treats beyond any muggle kid's wildest imagination. "Yes please." responded Ron. "We'll have 10 chocolate frogs please." The witch handed Ron the chocolates and departed to the next compartment. "Thanks mate." said Harry through a mouth of chocolate. "Hey, anytime." replied Ron, very relived that Harry had seemed to forgiven him. "So, what DID happen in the woods? Cause you know you could tell me man." Ron asked, a hint of hesitation in his voice. Harry sighed, "I guess so, but don't laugh." "Agreed" toasted Ron. "But don't leave out any details." He said with a wink. At this remark, Harry hit Ron's arm, but laughed "Fine, but you're going to have to live with the image of your two best friends, alone, in the woods." 


	4. Beautiful Stranger

Wohoo! Chapter 4! As a reward, I'm going to have fun with this one! *sly grin* Be prepared for this chapter to be a little, musical.  
  
After ironically similar conversations in the different compartments, the train slowly came to a stop outside of Hogwarts. Hermione picked up her things, and motioned Ginny to follow her in her search for Harry. "Mione! Over here!" Harry waved to her. Smiling at the sight of her beloved, Hermione quickly arrived at Harry side and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. The two looked longingly into each other's eyes feeling ecstasy with each passing minute, passion with every second.  
  
"*Ahem*"Ron coughed. Shall we?" Ever sense the two got together, he was feeling more then ever like the 3rd wheel. Sensing he was uncomfortable, the three headed up to the castle.  
  
Once they had entered the school, they took their usual seats at their table, and watched as the 1st years got sorted into the various houses. The sorting hat began to sing about the four different houses one could be put into, but then he added a very strange part to the end of his tune.  
  
"Another year comes And another one leaves No time to do anything Or so it seems. We hustle about Doing things in a hurry Little do we know There is reason to worry. Excitement and new tasks Take over our lives And soon love to the old Is easy to deprive. Don't get caught in the lust And forget about love Because something so dear Is worth thinking of."  
  
There was a confused, but still polite applause that came from the great hall after the hat had finished its song. "What was that about?" Harry whispered to Hermione. "Nooo idea." Hermione whispered back.  
  
After the feast, the three headed up to their common room with the rest of the Gryffindors. Once they arrived, idle chatter filled the air. "That was a weird way to end the sorting hat song" said Ginny. "Don't forget about the love"? "What does he mean by that?" Everyone who was listening just shrugged and continued with their conversations. No one was really concerned about what the hat had said. "Well, I'm exhausted." Hermione yawned. "I'll see you all in the morning." "Night Mione." Harry said, and with a kiss, let her go off to her dormitory.  
  
Before long, Hermione drifted off into a pleasant sleep, that is, until she heard the most hypnotic music. Without any consent from her brain, she got out of bed and was drawn to it, its volume increasing as she got closer to the great hall. She opened the doors to be greeted by someone, was it Lee Jordan? "Welcome Hermione! There's someone very special we'd all like you to meet!" He motioned to all the other witches and wizards around him. "Oh Gaston!?" "Gaston?" Hermione repeated. It sounded vaguely familiar. "Well who's this Gaston?" At this, an unexpected choir of voices sang  
  
"NO ONE'S.. Quick as Gaston, No one's slick as Gaston, No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston."  
  
"As a specimen yes I'm intimidating"  
  
"My what a guy that Gaston!"  
  
A very confused Hermione looked around for the owner of the soloist's voice, and her eyes were met of the most enticing man she'd ever seen. His eyes we're a deep brown that matched his curly, shaggy hair. He had the most dazzling smile Hermione had ever seen. He wasn't wearing wizard clothing, more muggle. He had on a short sleve shirt, obviously to show of his well sculpted, but not ripped body. It was enough to make her melt. The song continued:  
  
"No one fights like Gaston Douses lights like Gaston In a wrestling match nobody bites like Gaston For there's no one as burly and brawny"  
  
"As you see I've got biceps to spare"  
  
"Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny" (That's right!)  
  
"And every last inch of me's covered with hair"  
  
He gave her a definite wink, and slowly ascended the stairs to her side. Once he was there, he started another song:  
  
"Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well  
With a dreamy far-off look  
And her nose stuck in a book."  
  
Hermione was mesmerized, and before she knew it, she was dancing with this "beautiful stranger" and started singing herself.  
  
"If I'm smart then I'll run away  
  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
  
Haven't you heard?  
  
I fell in love with a beautiful stranger  
  
I looked into your face  
  
My heart was dancing all over the place  
  
I'd like to change my point of view  
  
If I could just forget about you."  
  
Gaston swept Hermione across the hall as if a magnificent dance floor. A feeling of pure bliss flooded over Hermione's thoughts and being. After what seemed a happy eternity of dancing, Gaston softly cooed into her ear, "I love you Hermione Granger." He gently kissed her, and waited for her response.  
  
"I love you too Gast."  
  
Light poured into the window above her four poster bed. She groggily rubbed her eyes and stared at the ceiling. It took her a while to recuperate. "It was only a dream" she said to herself. "Only a beautiful, wonderful dream."  
  
Author's note: Ooooo look's like Hermione's got the hotts for a figment of her imagination. But is that really all he is? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Read and Review! ~me~ 


	5. The First Meeting

~Hey guys. I have absolutely noooooo idea what's going to happen in this chapter so I'm just going to wing it ( o, and in this chapter asterisks around a sentence are Hermione's thoughts. Enjoy!~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the "Potter verse" though dude, that would be so cool!!! Sigh ah well..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After a long, hot shower, Hermione headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was humming dreamily, remembering the magical night her imagination had given her, when she was interrupted by a familiar voice.  
  
"Ah, just the witch I wanted you to meet. This is Miss Hermione Granger."  
  
"Hmm? Oh, right, Hello Headmaster." Hermione shook herself into reality. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.  
  
"Hermione there's someone I want to introduce you to. This is Gaston, a new 6th year Gryffindor student here at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione's eyed grew wide as she set them upon the handsome young man. "It's a pleasure to meet you Hermione." His voice was beyond silky and charming, there was something sexy and mysterious about it. He took her hand and gently kissed it as though being introduced to a fair princess. He smiled coyly at her *Wow what a smile.*and their eyes locked on each other and gazed far beyond them into their souls. They were completely lost in the moment, her hand still in his. It seemed as though there was no one else around them; she was back in her dream again for all she cared.  
  
"Well," said the headmaster. *damn, he's still here?* "Hermione is an excellent student here and is very serious about her studies. She is also the Gryffindor prefect. I'm very glad you two have met." "As am I." replied Gaston, releasing her hand. "I hope to see you around Hermione." He gave her a wink of his gorgeous brown eye, and was off following the headmaster again.  
  
All Hermione could do was stare longingly as he disappeared around a corner. "Damn he's hot." She quietly whispered. She continued down the corridor on her way to the Great Hall, when someone wrapped their arms around her from behind.  
  
"Hey gorgeous." *Sigh. It was only Harry. But wait, who had she been expecting? Wasn't this the man she loved and wanted to spend the rest of her life with?!*  
  
"Hi Harry." She greeted him, but her voice was emotionless and distant. She was still thinking about Gaston, and the way his smile seemed to make her stomach flip and insides melt. Unfortunately for her, Harry noticed her lack of excitement towards him. "What's up with you Mione?" "Eh? Nothing Harry. Why do you ask?" "Well for one thing, he responded. It seems as though we're on different planets. I'm on Earth, and well, I dunno where you are. Maybe Venus? The planet of absolute beauty?"  
  
She laughed at his cute sarcasm. Come to think of it, he was always making her laugh. "I'm good, at least, now that you're here." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "There's my Hermione." Harry smiled. "Come on babe, I bet Ron's eaten everything already." At this they went off to eat, and everything seemed right again, at least, for now.  
  
Author's Note: Ahhh a wee bit confused now aren't we? Where does Hermione's heart TRULY lie?! We will find out soon, if not later :-D. R&R 


	6. The Master Plan

Author's Note: Who man that last one was a short one lol. I'm sorry, I'll try to make it up to you by making this chapter, interesting. :-D  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter nor do I own "Gaston" (the song) that was from Beauty and the Beast and "Beautiful Stranger" was indeed sung by Madonna in Austin Powers (  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rain poured on the roof of an ancient and what looked to be, an abandoned castle. The air was cold and still.  
  
"Gaston!?" a cold voice sliced though the night air like a hot knife through butter.  
  
"Yes master?" he responded, quickly arriving at his side.  
  
"Have you met the girl yet? The one they call Hermione?"  
  
"Yes my lord, but I do not understand her importance to us."  
  
"Her importance?! Her importance is great my minion, she possess power beyond her wildest imagination.  
  
"And what am I to do in your service my lord?"  
  
There was an anticipating silence as the evil man stared out the window into the desolate night.  
  
"Ah." Voldemort cackled, "You my boy are to impregnate her as though you were me."  
  
Gaston looked positively appalled. "I do hope you mean by some form of magic." He asked disgustedly.  
  
Voldemort gave him a sly smile. "No dear boy, I'm afraid you'll have to do this the old fashioned way, and I want you to do it right. I want an heir before the next year has arrived."  
  
"With all due respect sir," Gaston added hastily. "Wouldn't you want your own traits in this baby? I mean, since he IS going to be raised as your son. "  
  
"Ahhhh you're correct." The smile faded from his face. "Well I guess you'll be needing some adjustments to your sperm then."  
  
Gaston's eyes nearly bulged. "You're.you're not serious are you?" He slowly started to back away in anticipation of the answer.  
  
Voldemort took out his wand and rolled up the sleeves of his black robe. "No worry's, you'll only feel a slight bit of pain." His thin lips curled up into a twisted smile. "Commutatus trigon!" Red light surged from the tip of his wand to Gaston's pants, which became illuminated instantly. He wailed and collapsed to the floor in fatal position trying with all his strength not to cry. "There," Volemort's smile widened. "That wasn't so bad, now was it."  
  
"No my lord" Gaston spat, still clutching his manhood.  
  
"Very good then." Replied his master. "Well if that is all, you should return to Hogwarts. Gaston quickly sprang to his feet and fled, limping out of the chamber. "Excellent. Voldemort said to himself. Now, let the seduction begin." At that moment, evil laughter echoed through the night.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Arghhh" Harry dropped to the ground, clutching his forehead.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Hermione quickly knelt by his side, deep concern furrowing in her brow.  
  
"It's my scar, it's burning." Harry looked up, pure terror in his eyes.  
  
"He's happy Hermione, very happy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: My my, that was a fun one to write. Oh, and just to show you how clever I am, the spell Voldemort used, Commutatus trigon, means "change balls" Thank you online translator ^.^ Don't forget to R&R ~me 


	7. The Greatest Mistake

It had been 3 days since Hermione had seen Gaston, not that she needed to see him or anything, she was just curious of his whereabouts. Remembering Gaston always made her feel weak, as though overcome by a (no pun intended) powerful spell. Just at that moment, she noticed a tall, handsome figure striding towards her. "Speak of the Devil", she thought.  
  
"Ahh Hermione, Just the one I wanted to see. And may I say, you're looking as lovely as ever today."  
  
Despite how hard she tried not to, Hermione felt herself flush. "Th-thank you Gaston." She stuttered.  
  
Gaston's eyes locked on to her for a few moments until he seemed to shake himself back to reality. "Anyways Hermione, I happen to know you're quite the wiz at charms, is this true?"  
  
"Well, I'm alright I guess." She lied. She ruled at Charms, and she knew it. Modesty was what was expected anyways, so why not play along to be polite.  
  
"Beautiful AND modest! My my you're quite the package aren't you?" He winked one of his famous brown eyes at her and gave her an award winning smile. "Well Hermione my dear, I'm having difficulty with the latest essay Professor Flitwick assigned. Will you meet me in my dormitory to help me with it tonight, say 8 ish? It would mean a lot to me." He pouted and looked her into her eyes once again.  
  
"Of course I'll help you." Hermione replied warmly.  
  
"Great. It's a date." He whispered. And with that, he was on his way.  
  
Hermione smiled in spite of herself and went to class, highly anticipating her study session with Gaston.  
  
Her next class was transfiguration, in which she had Harry and Ron as her classmates. "Hey Mione" Harry suavely pulled her into his arms and kissed her while in a dip.  
  
"My my, aren't we debonair today?" she teased.  
  
"O yah, Harry's the smoothest guy on the planet." Ron said while rolling his eyes.  
  
"You know it." Replied Harry, and outstretched his hand to lean on the table.one that wasn't close enough in his reach.  
  
*KLONK*  
  
*laughter*  
  
"O yah, laughed Hermione, real smooth."  
  
Harry returned to his feet within a few moments. "Yah" he said coolly, "but you love me anyways."  
  
"More then anything." Hermione responded, with a genuine smile across her face.  
  
"Now class, class settle down." Professor McGonagall had entered the classroom. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger. If you'd be so kind as to find your seats, we could then begin my lesson. Now, today we will be turning flobberworms into bean bag chairs."  
  
That night, Hermione returned to her dormitory at 7:30 to prepare for, well, to prepare for later she guessed. She looked into her mirror. She had grown into a young woman over the years. Her teeth were no longer bucked and she had learned to manage her normally unruly hair. She had certainly grown a few inches, and seemed to fill out in all the right places, which by the way she was incredibly pleased about. She finished bringing a brush through her hair, gathered her charms books, and was off to Gaston's room. He shared a 6th year dormitory with some boys she didn't particularly know, but she knew it was the next one over from Harry's. She arrived at the door and knocked on it several times before it was answered by Gaston him self. "Welcome Hermione!" He swept his arm around as if to show her his room. The first thing she noticed was that there was no one else there at the moment. The second thing was that it was quite dim. She pushed both of these to the back of her mind.  
  
"Well," she answered. "Let's get started then, shall we?"  
  
"Yes, I think we should." and so he let her in.  
  
Hermione sat down on an empty bed with her charm book and started to read aloud:  
  
"The spell "Accio" originated in the 1200 century England when a witch was trying to swear at her husband who'd committed adultery that evening. In the mist of her fury and swearing, she tried to scream, "You are such an ass Niefy!" But through her muffled sobs she screamed "Accio knife" causing a blade to fly at his heart."  
  
Hermione was interrupted by the feeling of eyes upon her. Sure enough, Gaston was sitting content, gazing at her.  
  
"What are you staring at?" she asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh," stammered Gaston, "It's just, this is a lot of information and I need you to help me contemplate it."  
  
"Oh, alright then." Hermione said, and put down her book.  
  
Gaston chuckled. "Hold on, you've got something on your face." He said gently, and brushed a thumb lightly against her cheek, leaving it there longer then necessary. They stared into each other's eyes and slowly leaned inward, and soon their lips had met. All thoughts of Charms flooded out of her mind as Gaston's lips captured hers. He embraced her and ran his fingers through her hair. He placed his hand on her shoulder and had it slide down her arm, finding the buttons of her shirt. He stopped and looked at her questioningly, slowly starting to undo the shirt, but Hermione didn't care. In fact, she didn't care about anything anymore. She was lost in a state of obliviousness, not understanding what was even going on. Within minutes the clothes had been removed and Gaston's hands were caressing Hermione naked back, them still in a serious battle of whose lips could be more fierce. She looked in to the face of her love. "Harry", she whispered, "I love you so much, Harry." At this, Gaston laughed a pleased yet evil laugh. His plan had worked, o how the Dark Lord would be pleased. Hermione however did not hear the menacing laughter. She only saw the face of her one and only returning her deep feelings for her in return. She felt her insides smile.  
  
Light peaked over the horizon as Hermione opened her eyes, only to see herself secure with none other than Gaston. She shot up out of bed and looked around for anyone, anything that would make sense. Nope, nothing. "Aw shit." She whispered with fury, enraged with her own being. She ran out of the dormitory as fast as her feet could take her, clutching a sheet around her naked body.  
  
Author's note: wooohooo Hermione was "wooed" by Gaston's devious plan, and who wouldn't be? Lol O and I have NOOOO idea about the spell "Accio" but wasn't my explanation clever?! Lol 


End file.
